


Where Else To Go

by kenmak0zume



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oops All Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmak0zume/pseuds/kenmak0zume
Summary: Simon Snow is badly hurt, and winds up at Baz’s doorstep.





	Where Else To Go

**BAZ**

 

“Snow?”

Of all the things to happen to me today, Simon Snow appearing at my doorstep certainly wasn’t something I was expecting. The school year was over, and Snow and I had gone our separate ways; myself returning to my family’s comfortable Victorian manor, while Snow was sent off to whatever children’s home The Mage decided to throw him in this year. I wasn’t expecting to see him again until we ended up back in our little bedroom at Watford. Especially not at all like  _this_.

Snow is hunched over, leaning his forearm against the doorframe and breathing like he’d just run a bloody marathon. His face was battered and bruised, blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth (I push the temptation this causes far, _far_  away. I could never bite anyone, least of all him.) and his grey Watford jersey is torn across the chest.

He takes a step forward, wincing in pain. “I didn’t... know where else to go,” he whispers, before collapsing forward. I quickly wrap my arms around him, just managing to catch him before his head hit the floor. 

 

**SIMON**

 

I wake up in a large bed in a dimly lit room. I’ve got no bloody clue how I got here, and my head is pounding like somebody punched it. My vision’s slightly blurred, and the lack of light isn’t exactly helping with that, but I can just make out a tall figure to my left.

“Thanks for waking up  _after_ I hauled you up two flights of stairs. Very considerate of you, Snow.”

Shit. I’d know that voice anywhere. I sit up with a start and immediately regret it - my head feels like my brain’s rattling around in my skull, and the pain is _unbearable._

He must see me wince when I try to sit up. “Lie back down, Snow. You’re going to make yourself sick,” he says quietly. I look over at him and try to force my eyes to focus. He’s got a plastic box sitting open on the table in front of him, and he’s rifling through it, taking out various bits and pieces.

”Where the hell am I, Baz?” I grumble.

”Seriously? You were only knocked out for five minutes. You arrived on my doorstep looking like someone had tried to bludgeon you to death.” He sits down next to me on the bed. The mattress barely shifts at all. I groan, and Baz ignores me, instead tearing open a small, square packet. He hesitates for a moment, before sighing. “You’re really scratched up, Snow. What the hell happened to you?”

I stay quiet, because right now I’m really not sure, and thinking too hard is making me feel like I’m gonna vomit right onto Baz’s fancy sheets, and I really don’t think either of us want that to happen.

 

**BAZ**

I don’t know why I’m doing this.

This is probably one of the worst ideas I’ve ever had.

But I couldn’t just leave him.

I scoot closer to him, an alcohol swab in one hand and a band aid in the other. “This is probably gonna sting,” I mutter, before I start carefully cleaning the cuts on his face. There’s five of them- long, shallow slashes that cross his face like he’d been swiped by something with claws. He winces at first when the wipe touches his wounds, but his eyelids flutter shut and he sighs softly, and I store that memory in my mind under the file _‘Times Simon Snow Was Just A Little Bit Too Attractive’._

I’m not sure why he’s letting me do this.

 

**SIMON**

 

I’m not sure why I’m letting him do this.

 

**BAZ**

 

“Doesn’t the blood bother you?” he asks me. I’m almost done now, and I sigh as I finish cleaning the last cut.

”I... try not to think about it,” I whisper, looking at the floor. “I don’t like thinking about hurting people.”

Snow frowns. “You sent a bloody chimera after me. You hurt me all the time,” he says.

I peel the back off the band aid and stick it over a particularly deep cut, smoothing it out with my thumb. “I never want to, though.”

Snow looks at me with wide eyes, and I realise I’ve been holding his face for _much_ longer than is considered acceptable for lifelong enemies, truce or no truce, and I quickly tear my hand away, and I’m sure if I was a little more alive I’d be blushing like mad right now, and, Crowley, I have _no_ idea what to do now, so I just stare at the floorboards. I thought Snow was supposed to be the disastrous one.

I hear a soft noise next to me, and I risk a glance over at him. He’s giggling quietly, and _oh, that is so not fair, Simon Snow._

“This is such a shitshow,” he says between laughs.

I raise an eyebrow. “What is?”

”Us.”

”Why?”

He smiles, and takes my hand in his, and I hope he can’t feel how much my hands are shaking. “Because,” he starts, and he squeezes my hand. “I never want to hurt you, either. I’ve never really got to choose what I’m fighting for. I just fight what comes, I go off when I’m told to, but honestly?” He smiles sadly and looks up at me, golden lashes fanning flushed cheeks, and it’s almost too much for me to bear. “I never want to hurt you, Baz.”

”Simon...”

His hands are on my face now, and for a second it almost feels like he’s as nervous as I am. I don’t know what this is, or how we got here, or if it’s just Snow’s probable concussion talking, but it’s _something._

 

**SIMON**

I don’t know how I got here. I don’t know how I ended up getting attacked, or how I ended up in Baz’s bed. The only thing I know right now is how gently Baz is looking at me right now, and how I need to kiss him before I chicken out, before things go back to before, before one of us tries to sweep this under the rug and forget this ever happened.

I need to kiss him, and I do.

 

**BAZ**

 

I’ve never kissed anyone before. 

Snow kisses me softly, and at first I’m too stunned to do anything. He pulls away ever so slightly ( _no, don’t go!_ ) and he looks bloody _terrified_. Like he’s scared I’m gonna rip his head off for that. He looks like he’s about to say something, but I interrupt him. I kiss him, and I haven’t been this nervous in my life, but Snow kisses me _back_ , and for a fleeting moment I almost feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> might add a Full Length Kiss Chapter eventually but for now,, take it


End file.
